1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine with balancers for a vehicle wherein cylinders are set so as to be tilted forward on casings supporting a crankshaft disposed transversely of a body. A rear balancer is disposed in a space behind the cylinders. A front balancer is disposed on an opposite side of the rear balancer with respect to the crankshaft.
2. Description of Background Art
An engine with balancers for a vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-277349. In this related art engine, a starter motor for starting the engine is disposed under the front end of a casing. In a motorcycle, exhaust pipes extend forward from the cylinder heads of the engine, and then the exhaust pipes are curved downwardly and rearwardly so as to extend under the front portion of the casing. Therefore, if the starter motor is disposed under the front end of the casing, the starter motor will interfere with the exhaust pipes and the exhaust pipes cannot properly be arranged. The starter motor may be disposed in a space behind the cylinders set on the casing so as to be tilted forwardly. However, the starter motor must be disposed in that space so as not to interfere with balancers disposed in that space.